One Peculiar Love (Hugh x Millard)
by F4NGR1L-4evr
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder...but what will happen if you can't see the beauty? Hugh has a different definition of that. Ever since Horace showed his dream with Millard and Hugh, Millard felt uneasy for his future. Hugh confessed that he loved Millard. Could Millard return the love Hugh has for him?
1. Chapter 1

"Movie time!" Claire announced running to the couch.

Millard sat down next to Jake who was flirting with Emma. The two had been together for some time now. Millard suddenly jerked when he saw Hugh sitting right below him. Luckily, because of his invisibility, no one saw the blush he did. Horace put on his eye piece and his dream began to play.

The vision showed a Hollowgast attacking Jake. Jake held his crossbow but he wouldn't shoot. Hugh appeared and his bees covered the Hollow. Suddenly, the scene changed to a dark woods and rain was pouring on a human figure. It was Millard in the rain and Hugh was next to him and his hand was on something and seeming like he was leaning closer to Millard…-

Miss Peregrine suddenly clicked open the lights. Some of the kids gave out a moan begging for Horace to finish the vision.

"That's all for today," said Miss Peregrine turning around. "Time for bed."

Millard couldn't stand after seeing what was in Horace's mind. Hugh didn't mind and left the room. Horace looked where Millard sat and gave a wink. Millard realized what was going on and sat still.

"You too Millard." Miss Peregrine said.

Millard stood up and went to get ready for bed. On the way, he suddenly bumped into Hugh. Bees began to fly out of his mouth as Hugh gasped for air and saw Millard.

"Oh, It's you." Hugh said, "Well that was one weird vision for Horace to have."

"Yeah," Millard said

"Well goodnight Millard." Hugh said going to his room.

Millard felt his face get warmer. He walked into his room and looked at the mirror. He looked and looking back saw nothing. All of a sudden, he thought about Hugh. Millard shook his head. _Why am I thinking about him?_ Millard laid down his bed and couldn't sleep that night.

 **...**

The next morning, Jake and Enoch raced in breakfast breathing heavily.

"I saw a Hollowgast!" Jake let out a big breath of air before falling to the floor gasping for air.

"I was suddenly picked up," said Enoch, "Jake saw it and tried to kill it."

"Did you kill it?" Miss Peregrine asked

Enoch shook his head. "We wounded it but it ran off."

Everyone in the room started to panic.

"I'll go!" Hugh stood up.

"No!" Millard shouted but then clapped his hand over his mouth.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I mean…I'll go. I'm invisible so they can't get me."

Jake nodded. Miss Peregrine shook her head but then sighed.

"I do not wish for them to get hurt." She said, "Be careful."

Jake stood up and ran out with Millard.

 **...**

"There it is!" Jake yelled shooting an arrow. But missed.

"You shoot worst than I run!" Millard yelled running nude

"Run faster! I see it going to your direction!"

Millard tried to run out of the Hollow's reach but the sound of breaking branches just got closer. _How is it supposed to see me if I'm invisible_? Millard got the answer when he's body was lifted in the air. Slimy tentacles warped around Millard's waist. Jake saw that Millard was caught but is now faced with a problem.

You see, Jake could see the Hollow but he couldn't see Millard. Millard couldn't see the Hollow or himself in the first place so that is where the problem starts.

Jake aimed his bow at the Hollow but couldn't pull the trigger. In fear that he might hit Millard instead. Millard screamed out in pain as the Hollow tightened its grip and two tentacles got closer to Millard's eyes. Millard shut his eyes in hope that the Hollow wouldn't find where it is.

Suddenly, a buzz was heard in Millard's ear. He opened his eyes and saw the Hollowgast covered with bees. The Hollow dropped Millard howling as the bees began to sting the creature. Jake saw that Millard was safe and shot an arrow directly at the Hollow's face.

The creature screamed out a terrifying screech before falling to the ground dead. Millard sat up catching his breath and saw all the bees going back to a certain direction. It was Hugh.

"That is why I should have gone." He said with a glare at Jake.

Millard stood up and walked towards the two.

"And you, invisible guy" Hugh said looking at Millard's direction, "You could have gotten killed! You have any idea what Miss Peregrine would do if you were gone for good?"

Jake looked at Hugh, then the invisible Millard, then Hugh again. "Uh…I'll go back to the house and tell them we're safe."

Jake ran out and in a distance, a thunder was heard. Rain poured like cats and dogs. The figure of Millard was seen so running away from Hugh sight was a terrible idea.

"Why did you stand up for me?" asked Hugh.

"I-I didn't want anything bad happening to you." Millard said a small voice.

"What!" Hugh yelled, "I didn't want anything bad happening to any of us so I volunteered!"

Millard stood in silence. He felt cold in the pouring rain (especially if you had no cloths on) but his heart felt colder. Hugh gave a groan and reached out to hug Millard.

Millard was shocked at the sudden move and didn't know how to react. Hugh then let go of Millard and gave a small laugh.

"It feels kind of weird hugging an invisible guy with no clothes on."

Millard blushed and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Isn't Fiona gonna be mad?" Millard asked because he knew how much the two had always hanged out.

"Fiona doesn't even have the goods to take attraction of my love." Hugh said. Millard flinched at the phrase, "Sure, people might think she loves me, which she does, but they also think I love her back. But that's just what our peculiarity is just made to be."

He reached out until he felt where Millard's cheek was, slid down to his chin and leaned in close.

"After all," Hugh said awfully close to Millard, "My bees prefer to see things that can't be seen."

With that said, Hugh kissed Millard on the lips. In another person's perspective, they might look at Hugh and think he's crazy (Like he's acting out what he was doing). But for now, Millard thinks Hugh's crazy.

When they parted, Millard pushed Hugh away and covered his mouth.

"What was that for!" Millard exclaimed.

Hugh gave a laugh, "That's my confession to you."

Millard blushed. And if he could have been seen, he would be blushing all 50 shades of red or pink. Millard took off in a dash and headed to the direction of the house. Hugh remained in the rain and watched as the footprints in the mud go farther away.

 **...**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **This fanfic was for a bet of my dear friend of mine after we watched 'Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children'.**

 **So, the bet was to write a fanfic of Hugh x Millard (because we both adore that ship) all in the weekend. At that time, she owed me some money having to borrow some. Therefore, if she doesn't write the fanfic then she owes me double the amount and if I don't write one she owes me nothing.**

 **I don't really give a crap about the money but I figured. Since I never written a fanfic based off a movie (or the book in this matter) I thought "Hey this could be fun".**

 **So yeah! There you have the explanation to why I'm doing this in the first place. (My friend wrote a different one in titled "invisible bees" or something like that)**

 **In this version of the miss peregrine home yada yada… They got a new timeline and a new loop. So, they don't have to reset the bomb since they are also in a different location. This is from the ending of the MOVIE. Not the book. So basically there are a few other Hollows roaming around the timelines and still looking for eyes of the children.**

 **Millard and Hugh are both in their mature age. Hugh has his ability to control his bees whether they sting you or not. Or just stay inside his body Idk. Millard …. I guess he's just invisible as always. :P…**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and it will still continue in the next page(even though I feel like I'll get a million hate for this and not suppose to do authors note in the first place -_-).**

 **\- F4NGR1-4evr**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN THE RAIN!?" Miss Peregrine yelled as she saw Millard in her door with water dripping at where his hair is.

"I don't know," Millard shrugged.

"Don't just stand there," said Miss Peregrine, "Go take a bath before you catch a cold!"

Millard dragged himself to the bathroom. The heat washed away the cold rain water. But not Millard's memory of what happened. Hugh kissed him. Millard reached out and felt his lips again. It still had the warmth of Hugh. Millard shut off the water and walked out still not used to the fact that it was his first kiss.

 **...**

Hugh was sick that day with a fever due to staying outside of the rain.

"I'll make him some herbal soup," Fiona said going out to the garden.

"There's a wonder if Hugh will like you more or not." Said Bronwyn

Millard ignored the whole conversation. Horace walked in and sat right in front of Millard with a pitiful look.

"Got confessed yesterday Juliet?"

Millard blushed but Horace couldn't see but knew that he was.

"It's alright." He said, "I won't tell."

Millard nodded. Horace gave a chuckle and sighed.

"Yes, I guess it might be tough." He said, "you may think that a gentleman like Hugh would go after a beautiful lady like Fiona with her love in nature and Hugh's bees love for the nectar and pollen. But NO. He had his eyes on something that could not be seen. Even I'm shocked at the truth myself."

Millard rolled his eyes and Horace knew that he was a bit annoyed.

"But you know what they say," continued Horace, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So, whether Hugh likes you or not, I think it has something to with your personality, not your looks."''

Horace stood and turned to leave. "By the way," he said right before leaving, "Change that look on your face. It's beginning to get too obvious."

Millard didn't care and walked out to the back yard for some fresh air. He turned and saw the garden where he saw Fiona picking herbs and flowers. Must be for Hugh. Millard walked towards her and stopped at the edge.

"Oh, hello there Millard." Fiona said whipping her braids back, "I do hope that Hugh gets better soon. The plants won't be pollenated without his bees."

Millard looked at the garden and sighed, "Yes, plants does need to get pollenated occasionally. I'm sure one day wouldn't be much of a trouble for them."

Fiona giggled and continued her work.

"Hey Fiona."

Fiona looked up, "Hmm?"

"What would you do if Hugh didn't love you back?" Millard then added, "It's a 'what if' question so please don't take it literally."

Fiona stood and thought for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't care."

Millard flinched, "Why?"

Fiona smiled, "Because I don't want to force my Hugh to love me because of my peculiarity. I want him to love me for who I am. I love Hugh as much as I love my plants. So, if my plants want to grow sideways, then let them grow sideways. If Hugh find a new girl he likes, then let him. But I do wish he would return my love one day."

Fiona then turned and returned to her work. Millard was shocked at the speech she gave but it sounded reasonable. Love wasn't something that was to be played with. Millard had never thought about it until now.

 **...**

"Time for our walk children." Miss Peregrine announced.

Everyone was there except for Fiona volunteering to stay by Hugh's side.

Millard gazed at the waters and started to walk slower until he caught up with Jake and Emma in the back of the crowd.

"May I talk with Jake if you wouldn't mind Emma?" Millard asked.

Emma released her hands from Jake and walked on forward.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Jake asked

"Not really," Said Millard, "I was just wondering on why you like Emma so much."

Jake's face became red and Millard gave a laugh.

"I like Emma for who she is." He replied after calming down.

"That's too broad. Give me a reasonable reason."

Jake looked at sky and replied, "She's beautiful and smart."

"Still doesn't help." Millard said as they continued their walk.


	3. Chapter 3

The reset was done and Millard was tired from the day. Not just because of his chores and studies, but because of thinking about what people had told him the entire day. He walked up the stairs and even skipped Horace's movie. Probably something with me and Hugh again.

Millard walked pass Hugh bedroom just as Fiona walked out.

"Oh, hi Millard." She said looking down.

"Is Hugh doing alright?" Millard asked

"He's fine." She said.

"What's with the long face?"

"I think Hugh rather see you instead of me."

Millard's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You got in a fight with him yesterday am I wrong?" Fiona exclaimed, "He's not being nice to me and he doesn't even want me to mention your name."

"You still lost me there." Millard said.

"Just talk with him." Fiona said grabbing both of Millard's wrist, "I beg you! Whatever fight you two had, please make up for it. I'll tell Miss Peregrine that you've came to take my place for the night."

Fiona then turned and left. Millard stood outside of Hugh's door. His heart begins to beat faster. It was a choice for him. Whether to give an answer to his confession. One wrong word then it was over for Millard.

"Hugh?" Millard opened the door and walked in.

Hugh was on his bed breathing heavily. Millard walked close and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hugh?" Millard said, "I had some thoughts today and asked some people and I want to tell you my answer…"

Millard took a deep breath. "I don't know if I love you or not."

Suddenly, Millard felt Hugh's hand snatch on his wrist. Millard jumped but Hugh grabbed hold of his other wrist and pinned him on the bed. Bees flew out of his mouth with an angry swarm. But none stung Millard to his surprise.

"REALLY!?" Hugh yelled, "Is that really your answer to my confession?"

Millard didn't move. Hugh eyes were wet and bees continued to fly out of his mouth.

"You really have no idea if you love me or not? What kind of answer is that?" Hugh voice got soft, "You have any idea what I feel every day when I play with you in my free time?"

Tears began to fall on Millard's face.

"I teased you but I never stung you remember?" Hugh said, "You would always think I was playing dirty but I love the voice you would yell at me for attracting bees in your sight."

Hugh lifted Millard's chin. "I prefer you just invisible so no one would hear the tempting words I want to say to you."

"I'm sorry Hugh," Millard said looking away, "I don't think it's a good idea to fall in love with-."

Hugh ignored Millard and kissed him on the lips to shut him up. Millard was surprised at how Hugh knew where his lips were. He suddenly felt a tongue slide into his mouth.

"Hugh wait!" Millard was cut off as Hugh forcefully kissed him.

Millard couldn't fight back. Hugh licked all over Millard's mouth. When they parted, Millard had saliva dripping down from his mouth.

"Hugh s-stop." Millard whimpered.

Hugh ignored Millard and began to pull off his clothes. He left behind the white shirt so he could still see where Millard's arms were.

"Hugh!" Millard said, "They could probably hear us."

"I told Fiona to keep other out of my room with my mad temper of pretending I had a fight with you."

Millard was mad yet also scared so all he could do was shiver underneath Hugh.

"But if you really can't hold you voice then bite on this," he said putting a belt in Millard's mouth, "So they won't hear us."

Millard, which Hugh didn't do anything yet, bit deep in the belt scared of what was going to happen next.

"Di-ft y-o ha-v a vever? (Didn't you have a fever?)" Millard mumbled his words…

"Fiona fixed it in the afternoon today," Hugh said, "But try to pay attention to this, would you?"

Hugh warm breathing got close to Millard's neck. Licking up Millard twitched and bit into the belt deeper. Hugh began to leave behind kiss marks up Millard neck. But it never mattered since Millard was invisible. One of Hugh's hand held down on Millard but his other hand caressed on Millard's chest. Millard felt the cold hand crawl around his body.

"Hu-gh -ah" Millard moaned out just as Hugh found where Millard's sweet spot was.

Millard started to sweat making a small clear image of a human figure. Hugh suddenly bit Millard's neck making him yelp behind the belt. Blood flowed down Millards neck as Hugh licked it off.

"You're not as sweet as nectar." Hugh said with a smile, "You're much more sweeter."

Millard whimpered, looking at Hugh, and Hugh suddenly realized what he had done. He looked away and let go of Millard's wrist.

"I'm sorry." Hugh looked away and sat at the edge of the bed.

Millard untied the belt off his mouth, collected his clothes and quickly ran out of the room.

 **...**

Millard slammed the door of his room breathing heavily. Hugh had almost seized his private parts. Millard didn't wish to talk or see Hugh ever again of what happened. This was just too much for him to handle in one week.


	4. Chapter 4

Millard sat in the dining table and saw Hugh go out with Fiona. When Hugh looked at Millard, Millard would turn his head away.

Miss Peregrine walked by and saw Millard playing around with a butter knife.

"What the matter Nulling's?" Miss Peregrine asked, "Still upset about the fight you had with Hugh?"

Millard flinched but then remembered that the rumor was that he had a fight with Hugh that night.

"I guess I still am." Millard replied in a hush voice.

"Hmm…Well we can't have that look forever for our experiment in a few moments."

"Experiment?"

"Yes." Miss Peregrine set a hand at Millard's shoulder, "Come and we can start our experiment. You need to play an important part."

Millard followed Miss Peregrine to her room only to see Jake, a new ymbryne Millard had never met, and Hugh.

When Hugh looked up at Millard, Millard turned his head away.

"We can't have a fight right now children." Miss Peregrine said, "We need to start on our testing."

The other ymbryne nodded and picked up a pair of glasses.

"This is a device Dr. Owl here had made." Said Miss Peregrine. (Dr. Owl is completely made up and she only uses sign languages to speak), "it allows to see the invisible."

"How is that so?" Millard asked.

"Well it was all my idea," said Jake, "That day I saw the Hollowgast attacking you but I couldn't see you."

"And you couldn't see the Hollowgast," added Hugh.

"So this device can make the invisible visible?" Millard asked

Dr. Owl nodded and pointed at Hugh.

"Hugh volunteered to try it on first." Said Miss Peregrine, "You are our invisible mouse ready to be seen for the first time. (if it works)"

Hugh took the glasses from Dr. Owl and placed on his eyes. He turned to look at Millard but still had his eyes shut.

"If you feel the slightest bit of dizziness," Miss Peregrine added, "You must take them off immediately."

Hugh nodded and opened his eyes. The room fell silent for awhile. Millard looked at Hugh wearing the glasses.

"You need a haircut." Hugh burst out laughing as bees flew out when he did so.

Millard felt traumatized and Dr. Owl applauded.

 _It worked! It worked!_ Dr. Owl gave the sign to Miss Peregrine who was smiling.

"Now we should make some more so in case a Hollow shows up, we could see them."

"What about me?" Jake asked

"Lucky you!" said Hugh as bee danced around his head, "You wouldn't look ridiculous wearing these."

Millard understood the point. Hugh did kind of looked ridiculous with glasses on.

 **...**

"Millard!"

Millard turned and saw Hugh running up to him.

"Phew!" Hugh gasped for air and that made some bees flew out of his mouth and in again until he caught his breath.

Millard waited for Hugh to catch his breath before asking the question.

"How was it?"

Hugh looked up and smiled. He cupped Millard's face.

"You had beautiful eyes."

Millard blushed and Hugh laughed.

"I could feel your face get warm when I said that!"

"Not funny Hugh!"

"But seriously. You do have cute eyes."

Millard looked away but Hugh moved it back so that Millard could see his face again. Leaning in, Hugh kissed Millard. There was no interruptions or refusal. When they parted, Millard looked away.

"I thought you liked Fiona more." Millard said in a soft voice.

"Why because she's nature girl and I'm a bee's nest?"

"No!"

Hugh gave out a big sigh and bees flew out and began to dash at the flowers nearby.

"I like Fiona as a friend." Hugh said, "But I could never see us together."

"How come?"

"She's too desperate."

"You don't like desperate people?"

"No."

"I don't get it."

"Sorry."

"NO!" Millard slapped himself on the forehead, "I mean, if you don't like Fiona but like me then there should be something about me that you admire."

Hugh smiled, "I really like the terms you use, it makes me want to…do things to you."

Millard blushed. Hugh couldn't see it.

"What do you mean?" Millard asked

"Well the usual thing I was trying to do last night."

Millard chocked and gasped. Hugh laughed out a little making bees fly out.

"I'm still waiting for an answer Millard," Hugh said calming down.

"My answer?"

Hugh sighed and turned to leave. "Come to my room at night and I'll show you."

Millard turned his head to the side, "Show me what?"

"You're true self."'

 **...**

 **A/N: This chapter is really lame, I know I know. So please write a review to me so I can fix anything that wrong. (The friend I had a bet with tied with me so either way, she still owed me money :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

Millard waited on Hugh's bed in his room. Hugh was outside somewhere and nowhere to be found in the current moment.

 _My true self?_ Millard thought over and over but never find the right answer to the question. Millard sat up and looked at the clock. 9:00 pm. Hugh would have been back by now right before the reset. He stood up and walked out the room. But before he did, he took off his clothes to stay invisible.

"Hugh why won't you love me back?"

Millard jumped and saw Hugh with Fiona. Bees were crawling around Hugh's body and the wooden floor seem to grow small branches of flowers wilting as fast as lighting.

"You aren't the one for me Fiona." Hugh said brushing her off, "I still like you as a friend. I hope you understand."

Fiona's eyes watered. The tears fell on the patch of wilted flowers and crumbled. Hugh walked past her to his room. Millard ran to his own room and slammed the door. Fiona's crying was heard through his door. Millard covered his ears and crouched to the floor.

Suddenly, a knock was heard in his door.

"I thought I told you to wait in my room."

The voice was Hugh's judging by some of the bees crawling underneath Millard's door.

"Go away!" Millard yelled closing his eyes.

"What? Why?"

The bees outside the door buzzed loudly and the bees inside Millard's room flew all over the place banging into things.

"If you're going to break Fiona's heart like that I don't want to see you."

"What!"

Hugh threw open the door making Millard fall backwards. _Drat, I forgot to lock the door._ Hugh walked in the room and saw no one.

"Uh…" Millard remembered he was invisible.

Hugh pulled out something and looked all over the room.

"If you're naked you better put some clothes on before I wear these."

Millard then saw that it was the glasses from Dr. Owl. He jumped up and quickly put on a robe.

"There you are," Hugh said putting away the glasses, "What's gotten into you?"

Millard's sight got blurry and he felt cold liquid trailing down his cheek.

"Millard please tell me." Hugh said, "I don't want to see you always giving me that look saying that I'm the bad guy."

Millard wiped his tears.

"I don't want others to think that you're a selfish person not thinking of what others feel for you."

"You mean like Fiona?"

"Yes! Exactly like her, you broke her heart! She loved you and you know that!"

"But I don't love her. I love you!"

Millard shook his head, "Stop it! I don't want to hear you"

Hugh grabbed hold of Millard's shoulders and glared at him with sharp eyes. Millard shut his eyes trying to avoid the death glare.

"Millard look at me!" Hugh yelled at Millard.

The buzzing from the bees grew louder and louder. Millard knew that Hugh could see him, even if he was invisible. Opening his eyes, Millard faced Hugh.

"Tell me Millard," Hugh said in soft voice, "What's wrong?"

Millard couldn't hold back his tears and looked down on the floor.

"I didn't want you to change so much!" Millard yelled.

Hugh flinched and turned his head to the side, "What?"

"Ever since you confessed to me, you've been acting like you don't care about others. You didn't even think twice on how Fiona would feel towards your response."

Hugh pushed Millard away and gathered his bees.

"So," he said with a deadly glare, "I'm suppose to care about them as well to have you understand?"

"Huh?"

 **"What is this!"**

Miss Peregrine burst in the room and looked at Hugh and Millard.

"Hugh Apiston!" Miss Peregrine grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out in the hall, "Mr. Nulling's, you are not to eavesdrop or leave this room until we figured out what is going on."

Millard watched as Hugh was pulled down the hall. He slammed the door of his room and locked it. Whatever Hugh was going to tell Miss Peregrine wasn't going to be good. No matter what, Millard's mind would go blank whenever he would think about Hugh's words.

 **…**

 _A/N: pardon for the late update, I have finals coming up and I really want to finish this. Also, thank you for the views, it really makes me feel happy that people read this._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Hugh was gone.

"Maybe he hates us," said Claire

"I think he just doesn't want to see Millard." Bronwyn said.

"That's not It." snapped Horace, "First of all; Millard can't be seen in the first place. Second of all; I know why he ran away."

"And that is?" Emma asked

"Millard has to go look for him." Horace said pointing at Millard.

Everyone looked at Millard. Millard looked back not saying a word. He turned and headed out for the garden ignoring the conversation behind him.

"Seriously?" Emma said, "Is he really not going to look for him?"

"I don't care if Millard goes out to look for him," Fiona cried, "I just want to see Hugh again."

 **…**

Millard wanted to be alone. He didn't want to see anybody or anyone to see him. He threw his cloths out and walked nude.

"You do know you're supposed to put some clothes on in my watch."

Millard turned and saw Miss Peregrine looking at him with a glare holding her pipe.

"Sorry." Millard said.

"Mind if I join you for a walk?"

Millard shrugged and remembered that she couldn't see.

"I don't mind."

Miss Peregrine walked as Millard followed. Knowing that it will be quite hard for Miss Peregrine to follow Millard.

"Tell me Mr. Nullings," Miss Peregrine said, "Do you dislike Hugh?"

Millard didn't answer.

"Or perhaps feel agony when Hugh is around you."

Millard still didn't answer.

"I need you to talk or else I wouldn't know if you slipped off or not."

Millard cleared his throat, "No Miss Peregrine. For both questions."

Miss Peregrine nodded and continued, "Do you, by chance, like Hugh?"

Millard stopped walking. Miss Peregrine stopped as well hearing that Millard wasn't following.

"Answer Mr. Nullings."

"I don't like him or hate him," said Millard, "But after he _…_ _*gulp*…_ revealed himself to me, I don't see him like I used to. My brain would go nuts and my heart would skip a beat."

Miss Peregrine puffed her pipe and stood in silence.

"Is it weird to feel this way?" Millard asked

"Of course not!" Miss Peregrine held her pipe, "Many people find it uneasy when others reveal their feelings towards them. Course some may find it hard to accept like you and Fiona."

Millard flinched but Miss Peregrine continued.

"I don't like my children to fall in love with another." Miss Peregrine gave another puff of her pipe, "But Emma loved Abe before falling for Jake. Even Enoch and Olive like each other."

Miss Peregrine looked at Millard's direction.

"I don't like relationships."

Millard said nothing.

"But I don't like my children running away from safety even more."

Miss Peregrine pulled out her pocket watch.

"You have the next 12 hours to go out there and bring Hugh back." Miss Peregrine said, putting away her watch, "He took the glasses, so he might have gone off to kill some Hollows out there. Horace told me that you might find him at the same location where you and Jake fought a Hollow."

Millard looked at the Bird thinking she was crazy. But when Millard realized that she was serious, he took off in dash.

 _This is the most stupidest thing I've ever done_. Millard thought.

 **…**

It was already dark and Millard still struggled to find Hugh. _Great._ He thought. Suddenly, Millard heard a snap right behind him. He turned to find no one there. Or he just couldn't see it.

Before Millard realized what was behind him, he was picked up in a sudden jerk that he didn't get the chance to breathe.

A slimy tentacle tightened around Millard's stomach. Millard gasped for air but couldn't get any. The monster grabbed hold of Millard's arms and legs and threw Millard from tree to tree. Millard tried to fight back but his hands kept slipping and he couldn't breathe air. More and more, he wanted it to end quickly.

But the monster didn't end Millard yet. It's tentacles now tightened Millard's neck making it more harder to breathe. The thing want its victim dead before it took his eyes. And it is doing it rather slowly. Millard's vision was blurred and couldn't even tell what was real or not.

Millard's eyes teared up as he tried to gasp for a little more air but fail. _Hugh! Help me!_ Millard closed his eyes and waited it to be over.

Suddenly, Millard could breathe again. He coughed from the sudden rush of air going in his lungs. When he gained conscious, he looked up and saw a bee fly pass him.

"What are you doing out here!"

Millard turned around and saw Hugh holding a knife covered in black slime. Hugh was also covered in black slime and wore the glasses, bees still flew around him.

"Great," Hugh said, "Now I have to take you back."

Millard got up as fast as he could and ran to Hugh, giving him a tight hug. Hugh was shocked at the sudden action.

"When I was about to die," Millard whimpered, "I thought of you!"

Hugh flinched. He then hugged Millard back and whispered, "It's okay, I'm here now."

Millard looked up as Hugh wiped away Millard's tears from his cheek.

"You look cute when you're crying." Hugh said

Millard blushed and Hugh laughed.

"You look even cuter when you're blushing."

Millard looked away but Hugh turned Millard's head to face him. In one flash, Millard leaned up and kissed Hugh. Hugh was surprised at first but accepted it quickly.

"I'll take it as a 'thank you for saving me' reward." Hugh said.

Millard frowned. "No! That was because I-"

"Love me?"

Millard shut his mouth. Hugh laughed and looked back at Millard.

"Could I probably get another one?"

Millard shook his head. Hugh sighed and cupped Millard's face. Their lips met and for a long time none of the two refused the other. They stayed like that for awhile before parting to catch their breaths.

Hugh took off his glasses and stared at it for a long time.

"If I go back, I'll have to return these." Hugh turned the glasses around, "But then when it does get returned, people will use it. When people use it, they'll be able to see you."

Hugh dropped the glasses to the ground and was about to crush it with his feet. Millard stopped him before he did.

"If you do that then you won't be able to see me again." Millard said.

Hugh looked at Millard and sighed. "So, what do we do?"

Millard thought, "We could lie?"

"Lie to the Bird? Are you crazy?"

"We could hide it. And say that it was crushed by the Hollow."

"You have one weird brain." Hugh said caressing Millard's hair.

 **…**

"And the glasses?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"Crushed." Hugh replied with no sign showing that it was a lie.

Everyone was already sleeping since it was so late. Everyone except Millard, Hugh, Miss Peregrine and Jake.

"Um, Millard." asked Jake

"Yeah?"

"Are you holding hands with Hugh?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you two, like, a thing now?"

"Yup." replied Hugh embracing Millard in his arms.

"Well I'm glad that both of you are safe," said Miss Peregrine separating the two, "And we also have one less Hollow to worry about."

"Three." said Hugh.

"Pardon?"

"I killed two more when I was out. One in the 1966 loop and another in the 1856 loop."

"You went that far?" Millard said in surprise.

"I was out for a minute or two. I'm fine. Really."

Miss Peregrine sighed. "Well I'm glad you're alright Hugh. Now the three of you all should go the bed now. It's late."

As they left the room, Jake said good night and walked off to his own room. Leaving Millard and Hugh in the dark hallway.

"She didn't question about the glasses." said Millard.

"I think it didn't matter to her that much." Hugh replied.

Hugh pulled out the glasses from his pocket and slipped them on. Millard looked back at Hugh as he looked back at him. Hugh leaned over and kissed Millard on the cheek.

"Good night." He said.

Millard reached out and grabbed hold of Hugh's clothes.

"I-I don't mind sleeping with you tonight." Millard whispered.

Hugh smiled and said alright.

 **…**

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the late update and the many Clique_** ** _scenes. I've been busy for some time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause the next chapter is going to be the last. ^-^_**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, did you finally accept Hugh in your life?" Horace asked Millard in the garden.

Millard shrugged. "You already know. So why ask?"

"True." Replied Horace, "But I wanted to hear the answer from you."

"Of course we are." Millard snapped back.

Horace leaned back on the chair.

"You know," Horace said, "I still wonder why Hugh would fall for someone like you."

"It's still a mystery."

"Have you two done it yet?"

Millard flinched and turned at Horace who was laughing hard.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Millard yelled.

"Sorry," said Horace, "I just thought that you could do it in the future since I've seen it. I must say Millard, you have a very sweet voice."

Millard's whole face was flushed with red, only no one saw it, but Horace knew it was there.

"We might never do it to prove you wrong Horace."

Millard turned around and saw Hugh.

"It was only a joke." said Horace standing up, "I'll leave you two alone now."

Millard watched as Horace walked away. Hugh wrapped his arms around Millard.

"No one," whispered Hugh, "can hear your voice like that except me."

Millard shoved Hugh away.

"Are you jealous that Horace could see us doing it?"

"We never done it you know."

That was true. The next day after Hugh came back everything was back to normal. Hugh didn't act so pushy towards people and Millard went to his normal state. Miss Peregrine thought it might be for the best that the glasses were gone. Fiona and the other didn't mind Hugh and Millard being together. Some thought it was romantic (except Fiona who still has a heart for Hugh, but accepts that Millard will protect Hugh).

"We should do it one day." Hugh said embracing Millard again and starting to lick up at his neck.

Millard twitched and covered his neck with his hand.

"Not here!" Millard squeaked, "Not now either!"

Hugh chuckled and pulled out the glasses and slipped them on.

"We have these so I could see you clearly." Hugh held one hand at Millard's cheek, "Horace could be right about us doing it you know."

Millard blushed as Hugh leaned in to kiss him. Millard opened his mouth loosely allowing Hugh to take charge, claiming all areas in Millard's mouth.

"You look so cute and taste so sweet." Hugh said taking a breath of air.

"I could hear your bees in your stomach." Millard said.

"Good thing they don't fly into your mouth while we kiss, or you would hate that."

"Very!"

Hugh laughed having some bees fly out and dance around them.

"I love you Millard."

"I love you too Hugh."

 **...**

"Miss Peregrine," Dr. Owl said sipping her cup of tea, "Are you fine with your children relationships."

Miss Peregrine smoked her pipe and smiled, "They are my children and I should give them some liberty on who they want to love. I gave that to Emma and Jake also Olive and Enoch. I'm sure Hugh and Millard will be fine."

And so went on the loop of peculiars in 1994.

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic of Millard and Hugh. I love the review's I've been getting and they really mean a lot to me. I'm making fanart in deviantart of the pair base on this fanfiction so wait for futures. And once again, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
